


You spin my head right round

by qverencia



Category: GOT7, PD101 Boys - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/M, I MAKE UP THE WEIRDEST SHIPS IM SORRY, I just think they'd probably look super cute together hnn, Professor Choi, Professor Jaebum, Stripper AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qverencia/pseuds/qverencia
Summary: Having Lim Jaebum as your closest colleague is like having a one way ticket to Trouble Town, how the man manages to get away with it was beyond him.If Seungcheol wasn’t already nervous then, he definitely was now.





	You spin my head right round

 

“Hyung, I don’t think this is a very good idea.“ Seungcheol drags his feet as he walks behind a rather enthusiastic Jaebum on their way to, can you believe it, a fucking strip club.  
  


 “Calm down, Cheol. It’s not like the dean is going to rid us off our jobs for having a little fun.“ The sinister smile on the elder professor’s face does the exact opposite of calming down Seungcheol’s nerves. Having Lim Jaebum as your closest colleague is like having a one way ticket to Trouble Town, how the man manages to get away with it was beyond him. 

  
 Seungcheol makes a face, the one where he tries to convince his hyung this isn’t going to go well. “I’ve been here way too much for you to worry like this, Choi Seungcheol. “ By the time they reach the door, the neon sign attacking Seungcheol’s eyes, he’s lost all the fight he has left inside him. 

  
_What the heck._ With a defeated sigh and an arm over his shoulders, Seungcheol is dragged into the club. The bass was heavy, the music blaring in his ears and he can’t decide where he should look. Jaebum is guiding their way towards an empty couch with a ‘reserved ‘ sign propped up on the middle of the round table. The idea of his best friend coming here after class hours isn’t very hard to imagine, considering the guy probably hasn’t been laid in months. As if he’s one to talk.  
  


 “I’m guessing you have a favorite stripper here already, huh?" Seungcheol’s got an arm propped up over the backrest of the leather couch, an eyebrow raised as he looks over at Jaebum from where he’s comfortable slumped at the other end. The elder of the two just shrugs his shoulders, but there’s a hint of a flush on his cheeks when he starts to speak. “No. Actually, it’s one of the servers. He’s cute and I’m pretty sure you’d recognize him."  
  


As if on cue, a tall boy approaches their table, shirt buttoned up to the top with a bow tie secured in place. Seungcheol can’t help the way his eyes widen, eyebrows shooting up almost comically as he eyes the server for a good 10 seconds. “Professor Lim! I wasn’t expecting you to come over again so soon. And I see you brought Sir Choi along."

 

The stunned look on Seungcheol’s face doesn’t go unnoticed as the young server lets out an amused laugh, “Don’t worry, I don’t perform. I just serve drinks. I like to stay the wholesome student in case Professor Lim decides to rat me out. I’ll be back with drinks, the usual, I assume?" Jaebum only responds with a bright smile and a nod.  
  


 “That’s my student! Isn’t he? Lee Gunhee right?" Seungcheol questions as he follows Gunhee’s retreating figure. 

  
 “Yeah. He’s good with what he does, explains why he’s top of the Hotel Management program. He’s a server and a bartender here." Jaebum explains. “If that's got you surprised, boy, are you in for a pretty big surprise."

 

If Seungcheol wasn’t already nervous then, he definitely is now.

 

Gunhee comes by their table with two glasses of pomegranate martinis, Jaebum’s favorite, just as the lights in the club dim down, spotlights now focused on the center stage. Seungcheol has his eyes squinted as he sees a figure appear from behind the curtains on stage with the announcer’s voice ringing in the background. “Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight’s first act, let me present to you, Cayenne Kitty!"  
  


There was something about this boy that’s familiar to Seungcheol. His styled hair pushed back, a dark, cat-shaped mask covering half his face and equally dark eyes. He had a collar around his neck that was hooked to a bunch of leather straps, hugging his lean torso, pressing down on smooth and pale skin. Paired with these, he was wearing the tightest pair of shorts that were hugging his ass and his thighs in all the right ways.  
  


Seungcheol swallows, his jaw clenching as he wills down the his dick cause __he hasn’t even started dancing and I’m getting a boner.__ _ ___  
___  
_

Cayenne Kitty steps out under the spotlight and his eyes look predatory as he looks down at the sea of spectators, one hand wrapped around the pole in the middle of the stage and the other holding- __is that a tail?__

 

Seungcheol’s brain goes haywire and at this point his eyes are following every single one of the stripper’s movements. The music is slow and sensual, the boy’s hips moving in time with the beat like he was made to do it, like he was part of the song, and Seungcheol was no less than captivated. As the song nears to the end, he’s got his wallet out, bills carelessly pulled out and thrown at the stage.  
  


Just as Cayenne Kitty saunters over their side of the stage, bending down to pick up the cash on the floor, he meets Seungcheol’s eyes and the professor almost falls off the couch. He doesn’t seem to notice the way the stripper’s breath hitches as well as he makes his way off the stage with his collection for the night.

 

“Jaebum, holy shit- “ Seungcheol downs his drink in one go, the burn making his face scrunch up as he tries to grab a hold of his senses.

 

“Recognize him?” Jaebum’s got a smirk on his lips and Seungcheol’s still stunned beyond belief. Having one of his students as server in the club was easier to grasp. But realizing that he just popped a boner watching one of his, as much as he tries to deny it, favorite students, has his head spinning. It could be the alcohol, it could be the atmosphere, but he doesn’t think he can’t get this wrong.  
  


The amusement was clear in his colleague’s face and Jaebum doesn’t even try to hide it. Seungcheol isn’t sure how he feels, but he’s still trying to hide the tent that formed in his pants. “You knew, didn’t you, hyung? Is that why you brought me here? “ 

 

Jaebum shrugs and calls Gunhee over to order more drinks which Seungcheol thinks is a good idea.

 

He needs a lot more alcohol to take this all in.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very very short first chapter and it wasn't proofread but i needed to write it down before i lost it!! ;;   
> \- cheolwoong just seemed like they'd make a cute couple!!  
> \- gunbum too!  
> \- my feelings are all over the place but i hope ya'll liked it?  
> \- the timeline of this fic is probs going to be all messed up. i didn't think this through very well.  
> \- updates are very slow- if anyone ever reads this.


End file.
